vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonel Redips
|-|Colonel Redips= |-|Spider= |-|Great Redips= Summary Colonel Redips is X's commanding officer at the Maverick Hunters' Far East HQ during the events of Mega Man X: Command Mission. A reasonable and just leader at a glance, he sends X, Zero, and Shadow into Giga City to defeat the Rebellion led by Epsilon lest a full-scale assault be mounted that would lead to countless casualties. However, X and his allies would soon find that Redips is not all that he appeared to be. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B Name: Colonel Redips | Spider | Great Redips Origin: Mega Man X: Command Mission Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: New Generation Reploid, Commander of the Maverick Hunter's Far East HQ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death), Shapeshifting, Expert Baton Wielder | Expert Marksman | Regeneration (Mid-Low, Recovered from all of the damage he took from X, Zero, and Axl until Ferham ripped out the Supra Force Metal), Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification (Can nullify enemy status buffs with Format) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Put up a reasonably good fight against X, Zero, Axl, and their allies) | Solar System level (Comparable to X and Zero) | Solar System level (Far more powerful than before, managed to bring X, Zero, and Axl to their knees until Ferham pulled out one of the Supra Force Metals, upon which the Maverick Hunters defeated Redips) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to S-Rank Maverick Hunters like X and Zero) | Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G (As a Reploid, he should be much stronger than Proto Man, who lifted an entire fortress) | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can trade blows with S-Rank Maverick Hunters) | Solar System Class (Comparable to X and Zero) | Solar System Class (Can do heavy damage to S-Rank Maverick Hunters with a single blow) Durability: Solar System level (Survived numerous attacks from S-Class Maverick Hunters) | Solar System level (Comparable to X and Zero) | Solar System level (Far more powerful than before, X, Zero, and Axl have trouble dealing significant damage to Redips while his Supra Force Metal barrier is active) Stamina: Virtually limitless (As a Reploid, he does not tire as a biological creature would, but can still feel pain and be slowed down if he sustains significant damage) Range: Extended melee range with his batons. Tens of meters as Great Redips. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His batons | A seemingly inexhaustible supply of explosive playing cards | Supra Force Metals Intelligence: A master of manipulation, he successfully orchestrated the events of the Giga City Incident to obtain both Supra Force Metals, leaving X and Zero, both veteran Maverick Hunters, shocked at his betrayal. He is also an excellent actor, having masqueraded as Spider for much of the Hunters' journey without arousing suspicion. In combat, he primarily fights with his batons, proving to be capable enough to challenge X and Zero for a time before being defeated. However, Redips is exceedingly arrogant, believing in his superiority and need to evolve, a mentality which quickly became a full-blown god complex after obtaining the Supra Force Metals. This led to his undoing when he failed to notice Ferham's attempts to pry off the Supra Force Metal while he was in the midst of battling the Maverick Hunters, blasting her off with such force that it ultimately removes the Supra Force Metal from his body, leaving him vulnerable once more. Weaknesses: Redips is extremely arrogant, particularly after gaining the Supra-Force Metals, and has a major god complex. | As Great Redips, he does not seem to be able to physically reach his shoulders, allowing a sufficiently swift and powerful character to rip a Supra Force Metal off before he can properly react, weakening him and removing his barrier or his regeneration depending on whether or not Supra Force Metal L or R was ripped off. His Supra Force Metal's functions can temporarily be deactivated if it is sufficiently damaged, nullifying the barrier that weakens attacks aimed against him specifically. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Colonel Redips= * Code Red: Redips calls in two Red Hubcaps, flying Mechaniloids armed with solar machine guns and elemental weaponry, to aid him in battle. * Ballistic: A two-hit strike that has can potentially inflict instant death on the target. * Defense: Redips erects a forcefield around himself that reduces oncoming damage. * Grand Cross: Redips swings both of his batons, releasing an x-shaped energy wave. * Vicious Assault: Redips unleashes a massive wave of fire that sweeps over all of his foes. |-|Spider= * Spread Deal: While armed with a deck full of Spades, Spider throws cards at all targets at once. * Rush: While armed with a deck full of Clubs, Spider throws two cards in rapid succession. * Two Pair: Spider throws two ards that having a bonus chance of dealing critical damage. * Tri Card: Spider throws three cards each one charged with fire, ice, and lightning energy respectively. * Death House: A powerful attack that can inflict instant death. * Flush: Spider throws a single shot flurry of cards at his foes that blinds them. * Straight: Spider throws a rapid flurry of five cards at a single target. * Straight Flush: Spider throws three cards at all of his foes, with the third card of each set dealing critical damage. * Royal Straight Flush: Spider throws out a special flush that instantly kills all enemies but deals massive damage if they somehow resist this effect. |-|Great Redips= * Carpe Diem: Redips attacks all of his foes at once, ignoring their defenses while draining all of the energy used to power their weapons. * Codebreaker: Redips strikes his foe which one of his claws. This attack has a chance of killing the target instantly. * Deep Impact: Redips swipes at a single target with an attack that ignores armor and shields. * Deus ex Machina: Redips brings down a flurry of asteroids and meteorites to crush his foes. * Memento Mori: Redips opens a rift that his foes sink into, inflicting any number of status effects on his foes, potentially blinding them, rendering them berserk, freezing them solid, attacking them with a virus, or immobilizing them. |-|Supra Force Metals= * Barrier: Supra Force Metal L constantly creates a barrier around Great Redips that dulls the effects of attacks used against him to a fraction of their normal value. However, if the Supra Force Metal sustains enough damage, it will deactivate along with the barrier. * Format: Removes all status enhancements and bonus effects from all foes. * Mega Blizzard: Buffets the target with an icy-blizzard that deals moderate ice-elemental damage. * Mega Fire: Blasts the foe with a fiery pillar that deals moderate fire-elemental damage. * Mega Thunder: Strikes foes with a powerful thunderbolt that deals moderate lightning-elemental damage. * Regeneration: Supra Force Metal R constantly restores Great Redips to peak form whenever he takes damage. However, if the Supra Force Metal takes damage. Key: Colonel Redips | Spider | Great Redips Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Card Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Capcom Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Baton Users